Kabazu
Kabazu is the final antagonist of the story, and the main antagonist of the Clash of Dragons arc. Appearance Kabazu has spiky white hair and wide eyes filled with intent to kill. In the beginning of the series, he wore a black shirt with bage jeans until the War of Demons Arc. During this arc, he wore a black cape over a silk shirt with the same jeans. During the Clash of Dragons arc, he wears a sleeveless silk shirt with an opening from the neck to top of his chest. Replacing the jeans, Kabazu wore purple pants. Between the pants and his silk shirt is a piece of cloth that has all his tools tied on it, some tools are in pouches near his legs though, like his daggers. He keeps all of his swords, and medicanes and other healing items tied to the piece of clothing. On Kabazu's arms, are a few plates. He has a piece of metal surrounding his wrist, and a golden ring tied on the top part of his arm. He also has a steel elbow plate tied with strong flexible tissue. Personality Kabazu, is heartless and a sadist. He enjoys it when he slowly hurts the opponent and causes them to suffer, which is why he usually doesn't use much of his powers, to make a long fight with lots of torturing, not killing. Kabazu never shows mercy, no matter how much people plead. He is very cruel to his subordinate demons as well, he tortures them if they haven't done their mission well. If a demon subordinate is not becoming any use to him, he kills him, or if he notices anything that makes somebody a suspect that he could be a spy, he kills him. Abilities Kabazu mainly uses Dark Techniques, and can perform every single Dark Technique in the world, for he was the "Creator of Darkness", and the Darethe. Kabazu doesn't really have a signature move, for he uses all variations of Dark Techniques. He also excells in all 4 Elements, and has at least 1 "Really Strong" technique from them. Kabazu has some special abilities other than Darkness. He excels in all of those that he has as well, Shirazu once mentions that Kabazu knew way more than what he used, and has 90% of the World's Special Powers that exist. Nobody knows if what he said is true of not, but there's a chance that he was saying the truth since he went to Kabazu's Castle to get his corpse and take his powers, in order to master all of the Special Powers that he had. Elements Kabazu wields all 4 elements, and has a technique that he uses most from each one of them. * For Fire: Blast Sphere * For Water: 4D Tsunami Pillar Waves * For Earth: Shatering Havoc * For Wind: Gale Blast Dark Mist Controlling Kabazu has never been seen using Dark Mist as a battle weapon, but since Shirazu has done so, and learned Dark Techniques from Kabazu, then it is likely that Kabazu is the original user of Dark Mist. Non-Magical Skills Kabazu doesn't usually fight with Non-Magical attacks, but he seems to have a lot of strength in his body since he didn't get hurt by a combo of nonstop punches by Pviska when he failed in a mission. Mind Reading Kabazu has the ability to read the opponet's mind, and can keep doing so for as long as he wants. He can only read the minds of one person at a time though. He usually reads peoples minds during battle or when they are nearby, which could mean that he can only read the mind of someone that is close to him. One time though, he was able to read Pviska's mind when Pviska was in Theronia and Kabazu was in Karutai-Hiju. Speed Kabazu is the fastest character in the entire series, as he is faster than light. Using his speed, it's like he can teleport anywhere he wants, but it exhuasts him to use his flashing speed a lot. He can also become invincible in battle since he dodge any attack because of his speed. Biography Background Kabazu was what people called "Darethe". After the battle with his brother, Harazu(What people call "Hirathe"), his spirit still remained. After 4,000 years, Kabazu's spirit went into the body of a 10-year old child. He took over the child's mind and was now in control of his body. He escaped from the child's house and went to Karutai-Hiju, and worked as a demon for Pviska, and not showing that he was Darethe. Kabazu didn't rule Karutai-Hiju even though he was the strongest evil in the world, because since his spirit had just moved into a vessel, he needed more time untill he could use all of his previous techniques. In 6 years, his powers would return. Dragon Academy Arc Kabazu plays a very small role in the Dragon Academy Arc. He is only participates in a small battle against Kochishimaru, Vithiriod, Mothero, and an army of Theronians. By that time, he is 12(The child's body is twelve) and has recovered a portion of his powers. He manages to survive against all of the Theronians, and almost defeats them, but the Theronians retreat. War of Demons Arc Kabazu doesn't play a big role in this arc as well, but does appear more often than in the Dragon Academy Arc. After his battle with the Theronians during the Dragon Academy Arc, he had been ordered to stay hiding in the Rosotus Mountains by Bviska, in order to report to the demons whenever they try to invade Karutai-Hiju, and to weaken their forces. During the Theronians invasion, when they are embarking on their journey, Kabazu fights Mokorinos in Raya Haru(which was called Soro Haru during this arc). He almost defeats him but Deigandio gets in his way. He gets bored and teleports away, and then goes back to Karutai-Hiju. Later, when the Theronians had defeated the other demons that were roaming around Karutaitus and had come near to Karutai-Hiju, Kabazu is ordered by Bviska to stop them before they reach Karutai-Hiju. Kabazu goes to search for them and finds them in the ruins of the place that was known as "The Temple of the Dark God". The Theronians don't notice Kabazu. When the Theronians start sleeping, Kabazu silently kills most of the army. Mokorinos wakes up later and every one else that wasn't killed during that amount of time fights Kabazu. Those that weren't killed were Deigandio, Vithiriod, Kochishimaru, and Mokorinos. Kabazu keeps up with them, and starts thinking that it is easier to defeat them one-on-one. He retreats and they chase him. Kabazu manages to get out of their sight and the Theronians split up to search for him, which is what he wanted them to do. After all the Theronians were done searching, they couldn't find him. They had still not gathered up together, and Kabazu then traps each of them in a labyrnith made of very solid steel, so that they may not be able to break out by breaking the walls. He first comes to Deigandio's labyrinth, and goes easy on him. In the middle of the fight, after Deigandio is all tired and Kabazu hadn't been scratched a bit, one of Deigandio's pet dragons arrive. Deigandio jumps on its back and flies away. Kabazu uses Earth Confusion to make it hard for Deigandio to escape. Deigandio flies straight forward towards the rocks and escapes by blasting the rocks using Phoenix Judgement. Kabazu teleports on his dragon with his sword ready to stab the dragon's back. Deigandio hold Kabazu's hand when he was about to swing his sword. Kabazu grabs Deigandio and throws him down the dragon. The dragon then flies upside down and Kabazu is then thrown down. Deigandio is saved because the dragon went to catch him. When Kabazu is almost hitting the ground, he uses Feather Weight Drop to fall down very slowly, and be unharmed. He then teleports to Kochishimaru's labyrinth. When he arrives, Kochishimaru is not there. He then looks behind him and sees Deigandio's dragon in the sky, with Kochishimaru and Deigandio both on it. Kabazu teleports on the dragon's left wing and tries to cut it using Fist Blade. Right before he can touch the dragon, Mokorinos teleports there and parries his fist with his sword. Kochishimaru then uses Breathing Dragon to attack Kabazu. Kabazu puts his hand on Mokorinos's shoulder and uses it to jump high and land on the dragon's head. He tells them not to move or he will cut off the dragon's head. The dragon immiedately raises his head rapidly and throws Kabazu off. Kabazu uses the same technique to be unharmed after the drop. He lands in Vithiroid's labyrinth and encounters Vithiriod. He fights him for some time, and beats Vithiriod up without a scratch. He tells Vithiriod that it was quite a boring fight and grabs his throat, attempting to kill him with a choke. Right then, Mokorinos drops down adn cuts off his arm. Kabazu immiedately uses Dark Banishment to send them back to Theronia. Legend of the God Techniques Arc During this Arc, Kabazu plays a smaller role than the War of Demons Arc. He is only shown in one battle, when he fights Mokorinos in the entrance of Karutai-Hjiu's Fortress. He has more of powers back at that time, including the "flash" technique, which makes his powers equal to Mokorinos. During the battle, none of them land a blow, with their speed eing the same, they could counterattack each other and none of them actually being hurt. After they fight for too long with no one hurt, Kabazu says he's bored and will now leave, but will continue their fight in a few years time. He then teleports away. Waking the god Arc Kabazu plays a very big role in this arc, acting conspiratorially and trying to rule Karutai-Hiju, for his powers were almost returning to normal. He acts as if he was very loyal in front of Pviska, but keeps making preperations in a secret hideout to kill Pviska. When Pviska invaded Theronia, it is revealed that Kabazu's hideout was in an underground lair in Theronia. During Pviska's battle against Kochishimaru and Mokorinos, Kabazu sent one of his spies to attack Kochishimaru and Mokorinos to pretend that he was there to help Pviska, but actually planning on absorbing Kochishimaru and Mokorinos inside a Blank Rune to later bring them out of the Rune to Kabazu's hideout. Apperantly, the spy lost against the two, and Kabazu then thought that Kochishimaru is not an ordinary boy. When Pviska knocked out Mokorinos, Kabazu appeared behind Pviska with a dagger right at Pviska's neck. Pviska says that he is shocked to see his most loyal servent trying to assassinate him, without a word, Kabazu attempts to chop off Pviska's head. Suddenly, Kabazu can't move his arm, and failed in chopping off Pviska's head. Pviska says that even though Kabazu successfuly sneaked behind him, nothing can stop Pviska. Kabazu knows that since his powers are still not back, he shouldn't act recklessly, thus he tries to fool Pviska by using Soul Exchange on a powerful Ringanque Guard in the Theronian Castle. Thus, the guard transforms into Kabazu, with Kabazu control of the transformed guard, and Kabazu transforms into the guard, under the guard's control. With this, Pviska is fooled that the one who held the dagger in his neck was a Theronian who pretended to be Kabazu. Once Kabazu arrives in the new body, he sees that he is surrounded by thousands of other Ringanque guards. One of them charges towards him, but Kabazu uses Force Bind to take control of him and make him kill himself. Kabazu then fights all the other guards one by one, and wins without a scratch. Deigandio then arrives at the Theronian castle and sees all the corpses of the dead guards but doesn't find Kabazu. Kabazu then appears behind him and whispers "Hello". Deigandio then turns around and tries to stab him with his sword. Kabazu dodges with his flashing speed, and then jumps back and uses Thousand Dragon Flame Spirit Devastation to burn the entire castle. Deigandio uses Rock Dam to block Kabazu's attack. He then charges toward Kabazu and attacks with Phoenix Judgement. Kabazu uses Dark Flame Spark to extingiush Deigandio's flames. Kabazu then notices tons of boulders landing from the sky, he simply destroys all of them with Dust Creation Wall. He then uses all of the grinded rocks to create a giant Stone Golem. Deigandio calls a Sky Dragon to help him. The dragon destroys the golem with a single fire breathe, then Deigandio garbs Kabazu with some thorny plants using Underground Judgement. Kabazu cuts off all of the roots with Fist Blade and charges at Deigandio to kill him with Dark Blast Sphere, the Sky Dragon immiedately shoots down some flames towards Kabazu, so Kabazu jumps backward. He then says he's bored and teleports away. Medival Raids Arc During this arc, Kabazu becomes the new leader of the demons and makes a new hiedout, so the Theronians won't find him in Karutai-Hiju. He only fights one battle in this arc, which is against Mokorinos in Theronia. He appears during the time when the bandits are burning most of the Theronian buildings and encouters Mokorinos in a burning area. He says that this will be their battle before their last, and in their last battle, Mokorinos will die in an instant, but for now, he's here to just have fun fighting him only. They both use Collosall Dragon Blast sphere in the same time and the flames clash with each other and explode on both of them. Kabazu stands up immiedately and jumps high above Mokorinos and attacks with Blast Sphere. Mokorinos dodges but the buildings around him explode. Kabazu immiedately attacks again but with Shatering Havoc this time. Mokorinos jumps out of the abysses created by the technique but again, most of the buildings in Theronia get destroyed. Kabazu then Gale Blast and Mokorinos is sent far away from him. He then leaves. Category:Character